


Out Of The Shadows

by WeirdoFangirl



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, MAAS Sarah J. - Works
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mates, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdoFangirl/pseuds/WeirdoFangirl
Summary: In which the daughter of the High Lord and lady of The Night Court realizes who her mate is.------------This is bad but whatever.I didn't know what to tag it as.
Relationships: Azriel (ACoTaR)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	Out Of The Shadows

She remembers playing with him as a child. Uncle Azriel sneaking her sweets and bringing her gifts every time he came back from a trip. 

Of course, he brought some for her siblings as well, but he was always more lax with her, whereas with her siblings, he was stricter. 

Her brother once said it was probably because she's the youngest, the baby. 

Everyone was always protective of her, her siblings, her uncles, aunts, parents… 

But Azriel was special. They always shared a connection. 

She just thought they were close. 

She remembers the stories he told her of her parents and the wars he was in. It was epic, to say the least. 

But now, she stands here, at sixteen years old, in front of her friends, realising. 

It was a normal day. She was out with her friends, strolling around Velaris when they spotted a pair of people. 

The male stopped what he was doing and the female dropped a vase that looked expensive to the ground. 

They didn't care as it shattered or as people stared. 

They were mates. And the bond had just snapped into place. 

After it cleared out, Violet continued walking on with Palea and Mae. 

"I can't wait to find my mate. She is one hell of a lucky female." Palea's words made Violet stiffen. 

Whenever people talked about mates she got a funny feeling. Like something crawling and scratching inside of her soul, she could never quite figure it out. 

"Don't you mean Unlucky, Palea?" Mae didn't notice he'd friends change of mood as she teased the other one. 

"No, that's yours, sweetness." she shot back. 

"I don't want a mate. The thought of being with someone forever is scary and I don't like it."

"Whatever," The blonde rolled her eyes at the redhead, "What about you, VI? You had to have thought of this?" 

She lowered her head.

"I- I don't know." she said it but it was as audible as a whisper. 

Mae scoffed. "Come on! Tell us, what would your perfect mate be like?" 

"Well, perfect, that's the point, Mea." Palea shot at her. 

"I don't-" she cut herself off. The three silently made an agreement to sit at a bench near the river. 

"Just think." 

So she did. She thought about the perfect male for her. Someone she would most like her mate to be. 

First off, he would be smart and mature. He would respect and appreciate females. He would support her, no matter what and he would know what she needs without even a look. 

He would hold her if she felt down, but she wouldn't feel down with him. She would be happy at the prospect of spending a moment with him. He would take time off for her and do spontaneous things like throw a picnic at three am or take her to a rooftop to stargaze. He would be just like her in the sense that she doesn't like people and he'd easily sneak her out of unwanted situations. 

There. The more she thought about it, she couldn't help think of a certain illyrian. 

She tried stopping herself. She has been scolding herself for the past two years. He's just her father's best friend and her uncle that gave her whatever she wanted. 

He would never see her that way. He probably has a mate out there somewhere and so does she. 

That thought hurt a bit. But it was true. 

But now that she stops and waits for a moment, it's not that fact that hurts. The little jump of he'd heart isn't hurt. 

That's how she found herself pacing back and front in front of the bench and her friends. 

The females had raised eyebrows but Violet ignored them. 

She thought about her childhood. How he always acted with her. 

The weird looks he'd parents and him would all give to each other. 

They knew. 

They all know. 

She turned to her friends. "I have to go." 

It was rude to winnow away just like that, but she couldn't bring herself to care. 

She was now in her bedroom. She tossed herself on the bed. 

It would be another three days before he comes back. 

In those three days she could talk to her parents about it.

That's the thing. It's a surprise her parents hadn't killed him whoever they found out, because now that she looks back on it, it's obvious they have known for a while. 

How long though? 

Was anyone ever even planning on telling her?

She gets that she's sixteen, young and with a life ahead of her. 

It's just like her family to give her the choice of how she wants to live. 

Her parents and aunts and uncles and mate told her the stories, how it was a long road to get to the court they are today. How her mother found out about being her father's mate from the Suriel. 

How they all almost died - some did fully die for a short amount of time. 

The story about how her mother was imprisoned by he'd ex fiance. 

The stories of how her aunts, Elain and Nesta, didn't accept their new Fae nature or their mates really. 

She supposed that was okay. They always wanted her to be happy, whoever she's with. 

She allowed her thoughts to drift away to Azriel. Her mate. 

She thought about the times they spent together, smiling big. 

Somehow she knew it would all be okay soon. 

***

She sat in front of her parents. It was just them three. 

Cassian and Azriel should be back soon, later in the day. 

She had to do it. 

She took a breath. 

"I know Azriel is my mate."

They stilled. Maybe they weren't expecting it. But it was all Violet could think about since she found out. 

Her mother opened her mouth as she searched for words. "How did you--how did you figure it out?"

"I was with Palea and Mae and we were talking and I realized…" sheshe trailed off. 

Rhysand took his daughter's hand "I'm sorry we didn't tell you, but you-" 

"I was too young and you wanted me to make my own decision and not grow up with the knowledge I was destined to be with him at such a young age?" Violet smirked but if held warmth. The more she thought, the more she understood her parents. 

"God's, you were always so smart." her mother smiled. 

"How did you know we knew?" it was her father that asked. 

"I figured it out. You were always weird and secretive." 

"When did you find out?" Feyre asked. "Does Az know you know?" 

"I figured it out three days ago. I think I needed to get my head around the situation first."

"So you're not mad?" she golden-brown haired woman asked hopefully. 

"No." she sm liked at her mom reassuringly as she took her hand. She tilted her hand, "I am curious, how in the world did you not kill him when you found out?"

"Oh, trust me, we both wanted to." her father assured her. 

"But we knew that's it's not something in his control, and after a lot of talking, we all decided to wait until you were eighteen for Azriel to tell you." her mom continued. 

"Guess you were too fast for us." Rhysand laughed. 

This was a good conversation. It was not something the High Lord and Lady were prepared for, but regardless, it went better than any of them expected. 

And it was only a few hours later that she greeted Azriel behind the house. 

She was so distracted by her thoughts that she didn't notice the time change to when he returned home. 

He was now standing in front of her with a look in his eyes that she now knew the meaning of. 

He's trying to control himself and he's darn good at it. But maybe Violet isn't. 

He was so beautiful. Now that he was standing in front of her and she knew the truth, she allowed her mind to go to all the places she didn't allow it to. 

Azriel was smiling the special smile that was only for her - now she knows why. 

"Violet." he greeted and the female couldn't help but smile back. "Is everything okay? You're usually in the house when I get back?" 

There was no shadows dancing around him. He wasn't hiding from her. He never did. 

"I know I'm your mate." 

Okay, Vi, that is not how we planned this. She frowned at herself. 

The illyrian froze. He looked at her warily. 

And there it was, shadows shs doesn't see very often coming back to swallow him.

Okay, that was dramatic. 

But she still spotted the slight shadow you could easily miss, even if you looked for it. 

He swallowed. He seemed to want to say something but he didn't. 

"Mom and dad told me you planned to tell me when I turned eighteen." 

"Violet, I- I'm sorry."

She smiled at him. 

"What exactly for?" she asked teasingly, smirking at the tall male. 

He looked so confused. Poor Azriel. "I should've told you, but you were a baby when it happened and the- Feyre and Rhys found out, they were furious. Eventually we made a deal. And you should know I was a for it. I want you to be happy, and if that's-" his voice cracked, "If you being happy means me being torn to pieces, I'd gladly take it."

He looked like he was going to cry. 

Violet stepped closer to him, keeping eye contact. 

She stepped closer until she couldn't go further. She leaned up, cupping his right cheek with her left hand. 

"I don't want you to be heartbroken, Azzy." she didn't think about how she used the nickname. 

Azriel smiled and choked on air. His right hand rested on the smaller one cupping his face. The other hand found her other - which rested on his shoulder. 

He hugged her. She hugged back. 

It was like something fixed itself, just from this weird conversation and a hug. 

And maybe, if they ever got to it, after finishing the mating, it would feel even more right. 

Footsteps now, it's gonna be a slow transition to whatever new thing they're journeying into.


End file.
